Artemis' Broken Maidenhood (Pertemis)
by Titanking666
Summary: My next One-shot. This one was inspired to me by a few things I once saw in "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", "Dragon Ball", and "300: Rise of an Empire". And yes, like "Gaia's True Love" and "Hera's Affair", it's a long read. After saving Annabeth and Artemis from the titan Atlas, Percy goes through some emotional drama. That is, until a certain goddess comes in and changes everything. Enjoy!


_**Artemis' Broken Maidenhood (Pertemis)**_

 **Well here's my third one-shot. "Gaia's True Love (Pecia)" and "Hera's Affair (Pera)" are both doing great as far as all of their results go, give or take a few reviews saying my writing style sucks and that I should stop writing all together. Aside from the negative reviews, thank you all for your support. And just in case you're all wondering, no, I'm not doing a one-shot for every single Greek goddess like how I'm giving them all a chapter at least in "Love The Goddesses". These one-shots are only for the major and important ones. Ones such as the two I've already done, the one I'm doing now, and by request from friends and fans, Athena, Aphrodite, Nyx, Rhea, Phoebe, Theia, Mnemosyne, Tethys, Themis, Hestia, Demeter, Amphitrite, and Persephone, not necessarily in that order. I may do a few others, if asked for any others and if I get all of these ones done first, but I can't promise much. So, in the reviews, be sure to tell me which goddess I should write for next and how you felt about this story, just as long as they don't have anything to do with saying I suck and that I should stop writing. I can take some negative reviews, I honestly don't expect all readers to like what I write, everybody has their own opinion on a story. But saying stuff like I suck, and my stories suck, is over the line and pushing it. If you don't like my stories for whatever reason, then just don't read them. Plenty of other stories and other authors to take interest in.**

I gotta say, I never really thought I'd be as happy as I am now to be on Olympus. I was relieved that the quest was finally over. I wasn't happy that two members of the group were dead. Bianca and Zoe were both dead. And what I was really worrying about right now was how Bianca's little brother was gonna react when I tell him that I wasn't able to keep his sister safe like I promised. That was what made Bianca's death even worse for me, I promised that I'd keep her safe and that she'd come back to Nico, and I failed them both. And no one was making me feel any better. Everyone else was having a great time at the celebration. Everyone else was celebrating the good times. I was being nothing but a shadow on the wall, with how depressed I was feeling. I really just wanted to be left alone at the moment. I was in what was probably the worst mood in my entire life. I was sad that I had failed Nico by letting his sister die and Zoe dying at the end of the quest. And I was upset that people had lost their lives recently, and everyone else was just celebrating as if it were nothing. Like the loss of two great warriors was just nothing but an average thing in life. I didn't know how I could possibly end up feeling any worse than what I already did.

"Percy, you okay?" Annabeth asked, walking towards me.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a little while." I answered, not really wanting to talk with Annabeth at the moment.

"I know you feel bad about Zoe and Bianca dying Percy. But you can't let that keep eating you up like that. You gotta move on from it and find a way to make something productive from it." Annabeth said as if it was the easiest and simplest thing to say and do in life.

"Like with you and Luke?" I countered, not being able to help but feel a little agitation about her telling me that I need to move on from the past like that, especially with how she's never able to do such a thing herself.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked with a sneer.

"You want to speak to me about moving on from the past, when you're never able to do that yourself? In other words, you're never gonna get over your little crush turning evil and always whining about how you clearly mean nothing to him now?" I emphasized.

"How dare you!" Annabeth yelled, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but still yelled.

"Face it Annabeth, the Luke you once knew and liked is gone, and all that's left of him is his dark side. The side of him that's a monster and that would be more than happy to see you suffer and die in the worst way possible." I pressed on.

"Luke is not a monster!" Annabeth yelled.

"Be in denial all you want Annabeth. It's the truth and you know it. You're just too damn stubborn, arrogant, prideful and emotionally weak to admit it to yourself." I pressed on even further.

"You think I'm weak?" Annabeth asked, shocked.

"Not physically or mentally. But emotionally and spiritually, yes. You are weak Annabeth. You have just as many flaws as the next person in camp does. You might be able to hide it from others, but you do not hide it from me. It is what it is. The sooner you find a way to deal with that, the better." I said.

I've been keeping all of this in myself for as long as I could. But with how upset about the quest I was and with how Annabeth intentionally or accidently struck a nerve in me, I wasn't holding it back anymore. It needed to be said and I needed to let it all out. Annabeth needed to hear the truth, whether she wanted to or not, and she needed to hear it from me. It felt pretty good to finally say what I've been wanting to say for a while now, but I ended up having second thoughts on whether I should've spoke the truth yet or not with how there was a tear or two beginning to form in Annabeth's eyes. She was holding them back, but I could still see them form in the corner of her eyes. That was when I started to cool down a little and maybe even feel a little bad. Annabeth wasn't usually one to cry about something, but to actually see her break down in tears wasn't really a pretty sight.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She just turned and left without a word. And with how she wrapped her arms around herself, I assumed she was starting to have a little trouble holding back her tears. I just sighed and left in a different direction. I knew what I said was gonna hit Annabeth hard, but I didn't expect her to cry from it. Annabeth was just one of those people you wouldn't expect to see crying. But she was and it was on me. I just kept walking until I found a random place that I thought I could be alone at and no one would find me at. I just leaned against the wall and sighed at what I just did. The stress was getting to me and I was only making it even worse. Not just to myself, but to others as well.

"Troubled?" Someone asked.

I turned to the direction of the voice I heard to find that it was Lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis." I said, bowing.

"Your respect is appreciated Percy Jackson, but there's no need to be so formal. No need for such things at a time like this." Artemis said as she grabbed my arms and brought me back up on my feet.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"I actually came to you because I noticed that you seemed to be in a foul mood, and I thought I'd come cheer you up. It's not something I usually do, especially for a boy, not even something I'd consider. But it's the least I can do for saving my life from Atlas." Artemis explained.

I looked at her strangely for a few seconds. It seemed a little hard to believe and all. But I already hurt Annabeth's feelings and I was not in any mood to argue with anyone else, especially with a goddess. So I just sighed and decided to just let it all out.

"I can't help but feel terrible about Bianca and Zoe dying. That we lost two great warriors recently and no one but me seems to be paying any heed about it. And that through my stress on the whole situation, I'm taking it out on some people around me and it's killing me. I'm just really a mess right now." I explained and took a deep breath.

Artemis just looked at me for a minute and moved a little closer to me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. It made me feel even more uncomfortable when she brought her hand on my shoulder. And she had a weird look in her eyes. Those eyes that were as green as grass on a bright summer day and that seemed to shine as bright as the stars on the black walls of night. I thought it was a weird look, even if I couldn't tell what it was. I didn't know if I was meant to be scared or not by the look she had in her eyes, but either way, that look made me feel a little on the edge.

"You have a golden heart Percy Jackson, don't let it die out." Artemis simply said.

I wasn't quite entirely sure how to respond to that. Especially with how it seemed to have just come out of the blue. But I just simply nodded my head, indicating that I agreed with her. She then took a minute to look around us as if she was looking for something or someone around. I had no idea why with how I made sure to come to a place no one should find me at. Then when she turned her attention back on me, she moved the hand that was on my shoulder up to the side of my face. Then she brought my head down a little and then, to my surprise, placed her lips on my forehead. The kiss only last for a second, and it was only on the head, but I couldn't help but feel heat rise up in my face and a few goosebumps left on me from that one small kiss. She then just left as soon as the kiss ended. I was left, frozen in place. I didn't know what happened exactly, but I felt like this was something that I'd be better off not telling anyone about. Some things were just better left in the dark.

-Line Break-

It was now the end of the school year and the beginning of summer break. I had officially graduated middle school, . . . somehow and to my utter surprise. And next school year was going to be the start of my four years in high school. I was going to be in 9th grade, a freshman. Who would've thought? Not me, that's for sure. I think the only person who did would've thought and/or did know was my mom, even though it's technically a parent's obligation to support and cheer on their kids. They may not always do so or they may not always do it in the right way, but hey, they're parents. You have no control over them, even though I think it becomes a habit for every kid to wish otherwise every once in a while. Can't say I blame anyone or would expect anything otherwise really. Anyways, it was the beginning of summer break, as I said before, which meant the start of another two to three months at Camp Half-Blood. The place that my mom had just dropped me off at. I wasn't too sure how thrilled I was about coming back to the place though. Because it seemed that every time I come here, trouble ends up following me one way or another. It's moments like this that I can't help but think of Five Finger Death Punch's new song "Trouble".

 _I don't look for trouble_

 _Trouble looks for me_

 _That's how it's always been_

 _That's how it's gonna be_

 _I'm looking down on you_

 _You're looking up to me_

 _I've never saw you coming_

 _You've never saw me_

 _I can't explain who I am_

 _Cause there's no excuses_

 _This is who I'm meant to be_

 _There's no regrets_

 _I don't care if you believe_

 _There's no excuses_

 _This is who I choose to be_

 _I don't look for trouble_

 _Trouble looks for me_

 _Raaghhhh!_

 _Does it confuse you?_

 _I fucking used you_

 _I got just what I want_

 _And what I wanna do_

 _You won't destroy me_

 _Youi just annoy me_

 _I'm sitting here on top_

 _So fuck your trophy_

 _I can't explain how I am_

 _Cause there's no excuses_

 _This is who I'm meant to be_

 _There's no regrets_

 _I don't care if you believe_

 _There's no excuses_

 _This is who I choose to be_

 _I don't look for trouble_

 _Trouble looks for me_

 _Get some!_

 _Cause there's no excuses_

 _This is who I'm meant to be_

 _There's no regrets_

 _I don't care if you believe_

 _There's no excuses_

 _This is who I choose to be_

 _I don't look for trouble_

 _Trouble looks for me_

 _Raaghhhh!_

Yep, that song pretty much expresses how I can't help but feel right now. Maybe not every word of the song, but you all get the general idea I'm getting at. Anyways, with how it always seems like trouble follows me no matter where I go just for being the son of Poseidon, I wasn't really sure if coming back here was a good idea. Barrier and the golden fleece protecting the camp or not, I just hated people getting hurt and killed because of me.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled when she saw me and began making her way towards me.

'Oh fuck.' I thought to myself.

This was another thing that I wasn't really wanting to have to put up with. Ever since our little argument back on Olympus during Christmas time, Annabeth and I haven't really been on friendly terms anymore. We haven't really been speaking to each other, let alone saying a single word to each other. We've pretty much been doing nothing but pretending the other doesn't exist, completely ignoring each other, giving each other the cold shoulder, and just making sure we didn't end up coming within a certain distance near each other. Honestly, half of me just wanted us to be friends again so we could find a way to get over what happened and try to move on from it. The other half on the other hand just wanted her to continue to ignore me and not speak to me anymore. With how much she has the tendency to get on my nerves and cause a lot of trouble and how she never admits her faults, there was just a part of me that didn't want Annabeth around me for as long as she remained being the stubborn and arrogant little brat she always seems to act like. I have to say though, I was surprised that Annabeth was even speaking to me. I thought what we've been doing for the past few months was still gonna go on. I was even kinda counting and hoping for so to. But I guess I was just fooling myself.

"Percy." Annabeth repeated when she was standing in front of me.

"Annabeth." I acknowledged through a bit of a sigh, waiting and wanting whatever this was about, she'll wrap up fast, so it can be over with and I can leave.

I waited for her to say something for a few seconds, waiting to hear what it was she had to say right now and why. But what I got instead was something completely different. She brought me in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and rested her head right against my neck. I was so shocked and stunned that I just stood there, frozen in place.

"Um . . . what's with the hugging exactly?" I asked, not really knowing at all what to make of this.

"I missed you." Annabeth answered, tightening her hold of me.

"Um . . . thanks?" I responded, still not really following on what this is all about.

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry for what happened during Christmas. I shouldn't have gotten on your case like that." Annabeth said.

"Don't worry about it." I said in a not quite so sure tone and wrapped an arm around her.

"You were right." Annabeth suddenly said.

"About what?" I asked confused, and personally surprised that Annabeth had actually just said that I was right about something.

"I do need to get over Luke betraying us. I do need to learn how to accept that he's gone and won't come back." Annabeth said.

I didn't know if I was thankful that Annabeth was finally done living in this fantasy world of hers and was finally ready to start seeing things for how and what they really are, or if I was appalled that it took her so long to finally admit this and was finally ready to accept it after all Luke put us through. Either or, I rather didn't want to hurt her anymore than what I already did a few months ago. So for the sake of not ruining what was probably gonna be the only chance for us to patch things up with our friendship, I just stayed calm and tried to remain calm and understanding about the whole deal.

"I'm just sorry that I threw that at you in the worst way possible. It was wrong to just bring that out to you, knowing it was a tough subject for you." I responded, bringing my other arm around her shoulders and held her a little tighter.

"Don't worry about it." Annabeth responded.

"So . . . does this mean we're good?" I asked, making sure I understood everything that was going on.

"If it's okay with you." Annabeth said in a hopeful toned.

Again, if anything, just for the sake of making sure Annabeth gets over all of this.

"Sure." I said, combing my hands in her hair.

"Thank you." Annabeth whispered as she turned her head in my direction and planted a kiss on my neck and then buried her head in the crook of my neck.

Like the kiss she gave me when she, Tyson, and I won that chariot race, and also the kiss Lady Artemis gave me on Olympus a few months ago, I couldn't help but feel a few goosebumps and heat rise in me. Though with how I didn't really pay too much heed to it like how I did the other two, I didn't feel as much heat or goosebumps as the other two times. Or maybe I wasn't able to feel much from this small kiss because I honestly had a lot on my mind to even pay too much attention to it. But my thoughts were slowly interrupted when I felt a minor whiff of air against my neck and felt Annabeth tremble a little.

"Annabeth, are you alright? You kinda trembling a little." I stated.

"I'm fine. I'm just relieved that we're friends again." Annabeth said, leaning the side of her face against mine.

With the way she answered me, I could tell she was either leaving a few details of the answer out so that I wouldn't know, or it was just to cover up the real answer to the question so I wouldn't know whatever it was she was hiding from me. But I decided to let it go. We just patched our friendship up and I didn't want to throw that away already.

"See you later?" I offered.

"Yeah. See you later." Annabeth responded.

"Alright then." I said.

Annabeth then brought her lips to my face and kissed me again. Only this one was a little longer than the last. When she pulled away and we looked at each other for a quick minute, she looked like she was on the verge of having a tear or two form in the corner of her eyes again. I brought my hand to her cheek and rubbed her face, trying to ensure her that everything was gonna be alright. She just closed her eyes with a sigh and brought her hand on mine as if she wanted to keep my hand where it was. And when she did open her eyes, she had a grateful look in her eyes. I thought I also saw something else in her eyes, but if I did, I had no idea what it was. All I could tell for certain was that she was grateful right now.

"I'll see you later Percy." Annabeth said before planting yet another kiss on the palm of my hand and then slowly taking her leave.

I just looked at my hand and couldn't help but feel lost and confused at what just happened. Annabeth had just admitted to me that I was actually right, wanted nothing but for us to be friends again, and to an even more unusual thing of her, kissed me three times. Once on the neck, another on the cheek, and again on the palm of my hand. This was all so new for Annabeth. I never would've thought she'd ever go for or even consider things like this, knowing how stubborn she is and everything. I could only guess that maybe the past few months of us being away and distant from each other has been taking a much bigger toll on her than they have to me, especially if they've gotten her to the point where she's acting a little softer compared to her usual tough and rough self.

"Don't be so careless Percy Jackson." Artemis said as she came out of nowhere, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Lady Artemis. When'd you get here?" I asked, acknowledging her presence.

"I was watching you the entire time. I saw you coming up from the hill." Artemis stated.

"Oh." I simply replied.

"Don't let her get to you like that Percy Jackson. She clearly wants something from you." Artemis said in a serious tone.

"Want something from me? Like what?" I asked confused and lost again.

"I don't know what, but whatever it is, don't let her get to you. It may cost you greatly." Artemis said in a serious and commanding tone.

With the way she was looking at me when she said that, I could tell that she wasn't playing and dead serious. I could also tell that there was something else with this, her telling me to be careful of Annabeth.

"I'm assuming you don't really trust Annabeth for some reason." I assumed as carefully and easily as I could.

"It's because of her arrogant pride and stubborn attitude that I lost my best hunter and another young and talented hunter in the process. It's because of her holding onto what will never be that I lost two great warriors and she nearly costed me my own life." Artemis said.

"Can't really argue with that." I agreed.

I knew that regardless of the possibility that Annabeth might actually be making some changes with herself and lightening up a little, there was no way these changes were gonna last long. Knowing how she is, this was only gonna be temporarily for a time. Now that I took a second to think a little more about it, I couldn't help but feel that Artemis was probably right. Annabeth would never admit that I'm right about anything, and it seemed pretty weird for her to open up like that, even if it was only a little. Through all of this, I couldn't help but think there was probably a little more to all of this.

"I promise to be careful around her Lady Artemis." I promised to her.

"Good." Artemis sighed.

"So, um, . . . what brings you here at camp, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Trying to see if I can possibly recruit any more girls to join the Hunt." Artemis answered.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Not too much. Hardly got anyone interested, let alone, got them to join." Artemis said in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long have you been at it here?" I asked.

"Pretty much since New Year's Day. It's been getting kinda irritating to say the least." Artemis said.

"Well, I'm sure things will get a little better eventually." I offered her, trying to help ease the stress and disappointment a little.

"I appreciate your support Percy Jackson, but I'd be worrying more about the daughter of Athena rather than me." Artemis said.

With the way she said it, I thought there was a personal note behind her telling me to be careful of Annabeth, but if there was, I wasn't able to find out what.

"Don't let her get too close to you. She's already done enough damage as it is because she refuses to let go of her feelings for that traitor Luke Castellan. The last thing we need is for the only chance of Olympus' survival in this war to be distracted and unfocused by a foolish girl." Artemis said.

I gotta say, I don't think I'd ever picture Artemis calling a girl foolish. But with how Annabeth seemed to have stuck a nerve with Artemis, I kinda suspected that by Artemis' standards at least, Annabeth kinda deserved it.

"Don't worry. If Annabeth is playing some sort of a game on me, I'll be sure that I'm ready." I tried to reassure her.

"You better." Artemis said as slowly moved closer to me, with that serious look never leaving her face.

"I'll be keeping my eyes open Percy Jackson, and I'll know if you're being careful of her or not. You can't hide anything from me. I'll know just by looking at you if you're being careful or not." Artemis said in warning tone.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." I respectfully said, bowing my head.

If anyone's wondering, no. I wasn't expecting and/or hoping for another kiss on the forehead. It would be nice, I'll admit. But this is the goddess of the Hunt, and last time was when we were alone. Right now though, we were standing on Camp Half-Blood territory, with many people roaming about and everything. So it would've been a complete WTF for everyone if she actually did do that again. She just nodded her head, indicating she would trust me, but still kept a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I'll be keeping my eyes open. Nothing will be hidden from me while I'm around." Artemis simply stated before turning and leaving me.

"Well that was weird." I whispered to myself before finding my ability to walk again and started to make my way over to my cabin.

-Line Break-

It was night time and the night before the day where mom would be picking me up, so I could get ready for the upcoming school year as a freshman. Another year of school I was fairly certain I was gonna end up fucking up just like I do every other time. My mom thinks I can make it through the year without getting expelled, but I wasn't really too convinced. Considering how exhausted I was with the quest Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I went on though, I was just happy to get away from camp. Don't get me wrong, I liked the place, but I hated how easy it was for it to get all chaotic and everything. It was just pretty overwhelming for me most of the time. I mean, Kronos returning, Luke becoming the host of Kronos, Grover finding Pan and taking his place, meeting Calypso and unintentionally having her fall in love with me just to have to break her heart and abandon her to never see her again (Thank you very much Hera!), it was just all a lot to process. But what was really and personally overwhelming me more than everything else was how Annabeth has been throughout the whole thing. One moment it was her wanting to be as close to me as she could. Another was her dreading Luke betraying us again, despite promising to get over it and only proving to be either wrong or a liar. Another was her wanting to be alone. And another was her not wanting me to leave her sight, for me to make sure I'm around and not away from her. She was just being a huge mystery throughout the entire summer, and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

On a somewhat positive note, at least camp was still safe and sound, . . . for now. Chris was cured from his curse, and by Dionysus no less. I know, who would've thought Dionysus could actually do something nice for someone? I never would've thought so. But with that happening, a relationship ends up blossoming between Chris and Clarisse. Despite how they aren't some of my favorite people, I was honestly happy for them. I thought they were pretty good for each other. Grover was eager about finding Pan and now he's looking forward to his new job. Tyson went back to work for dad back in the forges of his palace. Nico was found, the negativity between us was lifted and he was in safe hands and not being manipulated by Minos or any other evil spirit anymore. So I was relieved things between him and I were finally on good terms. And me, well, as of the moment, I was just chillaxing in the forest on my own. I wasn't in much of a good mood like everyone else. My mind just couldn't stop playing over and over the kiss Annabeth gave me back in the Labyrinth. I didn't exactly know what to make of that kiss. I was hoping it was just one of those 'good luck' kisses or one of those caught up in the moment kind of things. Truth be told, I wasn't really looking to get in a relationship with anyone really. Not yet at least, though I didn't really know if I ever would be ready for that kind of thing. Especially with Annabeth. She's just been really getting on my nerves lately with how big of a mystery she's been lately, and honestly, I just kinda wish she'd leave me alone. It was part of the reason why I was in the forest. I was kinda hiding from her, like how I was everyone else, so I could have time to myself to think. Which was why I was sitting on this rock out in the woods, to be alone.

"Perseus Jackson!" A voice shouted.

Normally, when I hear my full name being called or if I was being addressed as Perseus instead of Percy, it's usually my mom calling for me because I was apparently in trouble for whatever reason. I definitely knew I was in trouble, but I had no idea why, especially with how it wasn't my mom calling for me. I'd recognize my mom's voice anywhere, and that wasn't hers. Plus, my mom may raise her voice a little when she's disappointed and upset about something, but she never yells. She's really too sweet and kind hearted for that. Maybe a little too kind hearted for her own good. At least, that's what I can't help but think to myself sometimes. But me wanting to be prepared, I sat up a little and turned to the direction I thought I heard the voice come from. I was kinda worried that it might be Annabeth. Annabeth was really the last person I wanted to see at this time. I thought Annabeth was most likely the worst possibility for right now. But that was until it ended up being someone infinitely more dangerous than Annabeth. It was Artemis. She was the one who called. I saw this when she located me sitting down. With how she was dressed in a plain white T-shirt, camo pants, brown hunting boots, a belt that held a green Greek warrior skirt on it, and black leather gloves on that covered her hands but didn't cover her fingers at all, I had a very strong feeling she was not in a good mood at all. And judging by the death glare she was giving me, and that she had her bow with an arrow loaded with it, and she had a quiver full of arrows in it, I felt like I was in some pretty deep shit.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked, confused and a little scared.

"You've got some serious nerve Jackson." Artemis growled.

"Um, . . . some serious nerve to do what?" I asked, completely lost.

"Don't act like you don't know what this is about." Artemis stated if it were the simplest thing to know.

"Um, . . . if I did know what you were talking about, then how and why would I be as lost and confused as I am right now?" I asked, still lost.

She just twitched her eye in anger and then without warning, fired her arrow in my direction. All I can say is that it was a good thing that I was a demigod, otherwise I would never have been able to have the quick wits to dodge it. And I was very lucky to have dodged it, otherwise that arrow she fired would've struck me where the sun doesn't shine. Not a good place to ever be hit at. Aimed it any higher than where she fired at and she would've shot me there. I brought my hands down on the rock and with my arm strength, lifted myself up while splitting my legs apart as if I were doing the splits. Kinda weird, I know, but I reacted the way I did so that I wouldn't get shot. What would anyone else do in the situation I was in?

"Is that absolutely necessary?" I asked shocked.

"Considering what you've done, yes." Artemis answered.

"But I don't even know what I did wrong. I have no idea what you're talking about." I argued, still supporting myself on my arms.

Artemis just growled and loaded another arrow in her bow.

"Woah, wait, hold on a minute! Let's talk about this!" I tried to reason, only to have Artemis try to shoot me with another arrow.

I threw myself behind the rock to take cover from the arrow she shot. Then when I took a second to catch my breath, I ran for my life.

"Get back here!" Artemis shouted as she started chasing me and started rapid firing her arrows at me.

Somehow, I was able to dodge everything she was firing at me. I kept running in all directions at random, trying my absolute best to stay alive. Again, I don't know how I was able to pull it off, but I was able to stay alive and out maneuver everything that was thrown at me. I guess all the training and the quests were rubbing off on me more than what I originally thought. Either or, I was very lucky to still be alive, even if I didn't know at all what I was being hunted for. It kept going like this until it got to the moment where I thought Artemis had used up all of her arrows. I wasn't able to lose her. She was way too damn good for that. But when it got to where I thought she was out of arrows, I started heading out of the woods and made for my cabin. It wasn't much, but I had to hide somewhere. Even if it wasn't a very good hiding place. Any place was better than staying in a place where Artemis probably had an unfair advantage over me.

I was able to make it out of the forest and I ran straight to the Poseidon cabin. I was so relieved to reach it before I ended up getting an arrow stuck in my body. As soon as I got to my cabin, I opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it to keep myself in and to try and keep Artemis out. And I did it in a new record time, I might add. Not that that's important at all or anything, but still. It was done at a brand-new speed for me, so I thought it was something I should try and congratulate myself on while I was still alive. I had no idea what Artemis was so pissed off about or what she was hunting me down for. But considering how it was something that apparently offended her that badly and it apparently made her want to kill me as bad as Ares does, I would be smart to keep as much distance between her and I as I could. After locking my door, I leaned my back against it and slowly slid down the door in a sitting position, trying to catch my breath. With all the running I had to do just to stay alive and away from Artemis, who wouldn't stop chasing me, I was just out of breath, heaving air in and out of my lungs over and over again.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked to myself.

"You would know." Artemis said, startling me.

I looked in the doorway of my cabin's bathroom, and I saw that Artemis was standing there with hunting knifes in her hands.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed.

"I knew that as soon as I used up all my arrows, you'd make your way to your cabin. So I just teleported myself here and waited for you to show up." Artemis said with a sneer.

"Gods, I hate my life." I muttered to myself.

"And another thing, I may not have any arrows left, but I have plenty of knives on me." Artemis said as she lifted her skirt up to reveal the pants she was wearing to have a leg strap loaded with many knives.

"Oh fuck." I said.

And that was when the cat chase for the mouse for dinner started. Artemis started lunging at me and trying to throw knives at me. Believe it or not, she was actually just as good of a knife thrower and knife wielder than she was an archer. And she was a very fast and agile warrior with her knives. I had a much harder time dodging her knives then I did her arrows. I was pretty lucky to not have gotten a scratch or anything. Can't say the same for my cabin or any of my things in it though, since whenever Artemis didn't end up hitting me, she would instead end up stabbing, slashing, and/or shattering something else. Which is how and why my dresser ended up being knocked down to the ground, my bed flipped upside down with the mattress lying on the floor next to it, the fountain in the cabin shattered into many pieces on the ground with water splattered on the floor to, the stand that the fountain was sitting on was now in a hole on the wall, a hole Artemis made with it I might add, if not all, most of my clothes were torn, ruined, and scattered all over the place, my minifridge not where or how it was as I left it as before the cat chase started, many other of my possessions no longer in one piece in whatever part of my cabin they were lying at, and many knives sticking on the ceiling, wall, and floor from Artemis trying to kill me. The place had been reduced to a complete mess. It was even a far bigger mess than what I ever made it as on my own, and that was saying quite a lot, believe it or not. Screw me being lucky, it was one hell of a miracle that I was actually still alive. The whole time, I was on the defense while Artemis was able to keep herself on the offense. Not that I really wanted to fight her at all. I just wanted to know what she was so pissed off about so that we could find a way around it somehow. This went on and on until Artemis was able to pick me up by the throat and slam me into the wall.

"Got you." Artemis sneered as she drew what was actually the only knife she hadn't used to try and kill me with yet.

"Lady Artemis, please, time out for a minute. I don't know what this is about." I said as plainly as I could, which wasn't easy to do when you've got someone having a vice grip of your throat.

"You can't be serious." Artemis sneered.

"I swear on the River Styx." I swore, causing the after effects of what happens when you make a promise on the River Styx, lightning sounds in the sky, and if you're honest, you're good, and if you're lying, you're dead.

"You're serious? You really don't know what this is about?" Artemis asked with what I thought was a tone that was made with a combination of shock and disgust.

I could only nod my head no since I was beginning to have trouble finding my voice, with how her grip on me wasn't really loosening up at all.

"You let the daughter of Athena get close to you. Even after I specifically told you to stay away from her." Artemis sneered.

"In my defense, when she said she needed my help with her quest, I didn't think it'd be appropriate or acceptable to say no." I said as plainly as I could.

"You let her kiss you!" Artemis shouted at me.

"I wasn't expecting her to do something like that. She caught me completely off guard. Plus, it didn't mean anything. It was just one of those caught up in the moment kind of things." I tried to reason with her.

"I don't care if it meant anything or not. I don't want it happening again, ever." Artemis said as the knuckles of the hand of hers holding the knife began to turn white.

"That's what this is all about? You want to kill me just because Annabeth kissed me?" I asked shocked, trying to get her hand to let go of me.

"No!" Artemis shouted.

"Then what?" I wheezed out.

"You seriously can't tell what you've done to me!?" Artemis exclaimed.

"No." I wheezed out.

"You made do the one thing I swore to never do in my immortal life!" Artemis yelled at me.

I could only let out a confused sound since I still had no idea what this was about. Which got Artemis to let out yet another sneer and growl as she seemed to have reached her breaking point. That is assuming she hadn't already reached it, that is.

"YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Say what!?" I asked in a pretty shocked tone, despite the lack of air I was getting.

"Ever since you saved me from Atlas, you've been all I could ever think about. Even when I'm miles away from you or even halfway across the country from you, you still haunt my dreams and thoughts. And whenever I see that daughter of Athena near you, I feel the uttermost disgust, hatred, and anger for her. And when you went missing and everyone all thought you were dead, I was worried sick about you. You buried yourself deep within me Percy Jackson. That's what this is about. I swore to never fall in love with a man, ever. And then you came along and ruined everything. That's why I have to do this. That's why I have to kill you. I'm not supposed to fall in love. And as long as you live, I'm keeping myself on the verge of breaking my vow of maidenhood, and I can't allow that." Artemis said.

"Artemis wait a minute. I didn't ask for you to fall in love with me. I never asked for you to feel anything for me at all. I never had a say in the matter whatsoever. It was never my intention. All I ever wanted was for you to be safe and alive. That's all I ever wanted. I never wanted you to ever be romantically interested in me. I would never even dare to think of such a thing ever being possible." I tried to explain.

It seemed like Artemis was starting to calm down a little, but only a little because she still had the death glare and hate pointing towards me.

"It doesn't matter if this was what you wanted or not. The only way to make sure my vow never breaks is to get rid of you. It has to be done. I can't afford to let you live if you being alive throws love at me." Artemis said as she seemed to be ready to strike that knife in my face at any second.

"Artemis, love isn't a switch that you can just turn on and off whenever you want. Love doesn't work that way. No one has any control over who they fall in love with or what it is that attracts them towards someone. Do you really think that getting rid of me will just simply wipe whatever you actually feel for me away forever? It doesn't work like that. As much as we both wish it did work like that, it won't. It's not that easy. You can't seriously think that killing me will make sure you aren't able to feel anything ever again." I tried to reason as I felt like I was about to lose all the oxygen in my body.

"I can, I do, and I will." Artemis said, about to strike me down.

"What about Kronos and the upcoming war with the Titans? If you kill me, you most likely risk the death and destruction of Olympus, and you and the other gods with it. It would be the worst possible case scenario of the prophecy coming true. If I die, you risk ensuring the victory of the Titans." I tried to explain.

"A risk I will just have to take." Artemis said as she seemed to be just a second away from delivering the finishing blow.

"Artemis, I swear on the River Styx, it won't work out the way you think it will. But it's clear my word alone isn't good enough for you. So if you want to test it all out just to see for yourself, then go ahead." I said, preparing myself for what was gonna come next.

"Aren't you afraid?" Artemis asked with some of her anger and hate being replaced with shock and confusion.

"I'm gonna die sooner or later anyways. I would rather not die not for another few decades or so, but if I must die at a young age for something, then that's what I'll do. Even if it's for something as ridiculous and confusing as this" I answered.

"You don't fear death?" Artemis asked with a little more confusion and shock as her hand holding her knife slowly lowered a little.

"There's no point in being afraid of the inevitable." I answered.

"How can you not fear death?" Artemis asked with even less anger and hate but more shock and confusion than before, and to my relief, loosened her grip on my neck so I could start to catch my breath a little.

"Death is a natural part of life. One that everyone born, mortal, immortal, and in between, are meant to take one way or another. It's a fact of life. It's not fair, but it is what it is. It's a fact of life and how the universe works. I learned how to never deny and to always accept the inevitable a long time ago. I may not like or agree with whatever happens to me or whatever is thrown at me. But like anything for anyone else, it all happens, and I have to deal with it, whether I want to or not. Like right now for example. I'd rather not die for at least another fifty more years or so. But if it's what I have to suffer, then it's what I must suffer." I explained.

Artemis still looked both angry and shocked at me at the same time. Especially with the look she had in her eyes and how she was pursing her lips together in a straight line with her teeth, it looked like she was now in the middle of a conflict with herself more than with me now.

"Again, I'd rather not die just yet. Plus, if I were you, I'd rather love while I still can rather than not love at all. Better to find true happiness and love at least once rather than just live as nothing but a hollow shell of your true self. But it's your call. It's your decision that'll determine what happens for me next. If you really think getting rid of me will actually change anything for you, then go ahead and do it. No one, not even I will be able to stop you. You're in complete control here. The choice is yours. Just please keep in mind that by doing this, you might not only succeed in killing me, but a very big part of yourself as well" I said.

Call me crazy all you want, I honestly don't care. But I had no way to defend myself with the hold the goddess had over me and I was in no position to offer any resistance against her. She had me right where she wanted me. It was shocking to hear that this was all about her wanting to get rid of me in hopes that it'll also get rid of the feelings she actually has for me. I never would've thought such a thing would ever be possible. But it's actually true, and whatever happens next is all on what call Artemis makes. She just continued to stare at me with those eyes staring deep into mine, with her lips still being held shut with her teeth, and her taking some pretty big deep breaths through her nose. It seemed almost like forever as both she and I stayed the way we were, with me preparing myself for what was most likely going to be the end of me while she was still holding me against the wall with that mixed emotion filled face still staring deep into my very soul. It eventually came to an end when her teeth let her lips go and the deep breaths through her nose ended with a deep sigh from her mouth right before she spoke again.

"Chaos, I hate you so much Percy Jackson." Artemis sighed as then suddenly, to my utter shock, crashed her lips on mine for a heated kiss and just thrusted the knife she had in her hand into the wall next to my head.

I was even more shocked then what I was before, and I knew that actually was possible. Because being shocked that I was most likely gonna die by Artemis because she was in love with me when she didn't want to was one thing. But being shocked that a woman actually wanted me as a lover, and a goddess that was also a maiden goddess at that, you can't possibly get anything more shocking than that. Despite how shocked I was, I actually went along with it and responded to it. I didn't really know what I was doing or how it was happening in the first place really. But I was going into it, and I was digging it. I could only guess it was the same for Artemis to, you know, with her still being a virgin and all. I eventually wrapped my arms around her back to try and bring her closer to me. Bringing her closer to me lead to her letting go of my neck and the knife in the wall next to us and holding my face in her hands to hold me in place. The kiss was filled with so much of her and me wanting this to last forever and not wanting it to end and seeking nothing but the other's affections as we continued to kiss and not let go of the other. Unfortunately though, the kiss eventually had to end when the need for air came to us. That just lead to us looking and staring at each other very deeply as we were catching our breaths. And to my personal relief, all the anger and hatred I detected in her earlier was completely gone. Though all of her focus was still on me. But with how she didn't seem mad at me anymore, I didn't see any reason to worry about that anymore.

"I really hate you so much Percy Jackson." Artemis panted.

"I know." I responded, also panting.

"This is a terrible idea." Artemis said, obviously referring to what was happening right now.

"We can still stop now while we still can, if you want." I offered.

"Chaos, you really drive me nuts." Artemis said she crashed her lips back on mine.

I eagerly responded by kissing back. Then I turned us over so she was on the wall. Then we began to work her way out of her clothes. We got her shirt off right before we went back to kissing. Then we started getting rid of the rest of Artemis' clothing. Once she was clothes free, she shoved me back on the wall so that it would be my turn to lose my clothing. Once we were both completely naked, we wrapped our arms around each other again and I lifted her up. I then entered her while I carried her in my arms. Artemis gasped at the penetration. I ended up gasping to because she was very tight. So tight, that I thought there wasn't any form of anything, not even any matter of lubricate that could make me slide in and out of her. Not even halfway in, and Artemis was already gasping and yelling in pain and discomfort. Normally, I'd be against causing others pain. But considering everything that happened tonight, I had no problem making an exception. I brought and sat her on the fountain stand without accidently stepping on any sharp shards of the now broken fountain. Setting her down on the stand, which was still in a hole that she used to make in the wall, I started to put more force and strength in my thrusts, trying to get deeper and deeper inside of Artemis.

"Gods, you really know how to put up a great fight." I complimented.

"Nice of you to noticed." Artemis shouted through her moans as she allowed me to continue to pound inside her and as she grabbed a hold of the hole in the wall to try and support herself.

I still couldn't fully get myself inside her. She was still too tight. I was barely having any luck whatsoever in loosening her up. Artemis was still left in a moaning mess. I had no idea women could actually be this loud. I knew they could scream when they want to, but I didn't think they could in this loud of volume.

"Sheesh, could you be any louder?" I asked more to myself then to her, but she heard the question and took it anyways.

She suddenly rose up in a sitting position as best as she could and dug her teeth in my shoulder. Not enough to sink her teeth in my flesh or to make me bleed or anything, but still, it was quite a bite. I growled at this, feeling an unusual jolly out of it. I never considered myself one who gets a jolly or feels alive from being hit or tortured, but I think Artemis ended up creating a Percy Jackson that actually was like that. I kept pounding away as she started leaving her bite marks on me at the shoulders and neck. It was when she went from my neck to my face did I bring us away from the fountain and moved to the minifridge. I moved us while remaining inside her so she was leaning against the minifridge while standing on her feet and I was pounding from behind her now.

"OH YES! YES! YES! KEEP GOING PERCY! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!" Artemis screeched as she started scratching her nails against her top of the minifridge.

I didn't say anything. I didn't think anything needed to be said. I just kept going. Feeling a desire to add spice to the heat, I started to bite and suck on her neck and shoulders just as she was doing to me just a minute ago and also began fondling around with her tits. Artemis was left with scratching her nails and pounding her fists against the top of the minifridge as I continued to praise and ruin her body. Artemis kept going on with the moans as well, not being able to keep quite anymore. That is until I bit hard on the crook of her neck did she ended up throwing her head up so hard, that she also got me standing up straight to. Artemis then turned her head to my direction and tried to bring mine over to hers. That was when Artemis started adding some tongue battling action in this. It went on until I moved her so she was facing me again and I lifted her up on the minifridge. I then grabbed a hold of the crook of her neck and started to pound even rougher than before in her. I wasn't trying to strangle her or anything, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all tempted to do so since that's what she did to me earlier.

"Is this payback?" Artemis said with a teasing smile beginning to form on her face.

"Well with how you did attack me without even letting me have a chance to know why earlier was pretty offensive to say the least. I'd be lying if I said I had no intention to do something about that." I commented.

"Well let's see then." Artemis laughed, panting.

I started moving even more viciously in her. At this point, I didn't even care if anyone ended ever hearing anything that went on in here or not. I was just completely throwing all logic in the trash and letting all of my irrationalness free. I was completely outta control and unleashing the monster within me. Artemis was moaning even louder with thrashes of her head back and forth, especially when I spread her legs out to make look like she was an upside down "T" or something.

"I gotta say, you've got some serious nerve and balls, defiling a maiden goddess like this Percy Jackson. Is taking advantage of me your way of trying to get back at me?" Artemis teased.

It was perfectly clear that all form of seriousness and logic was completely thrown out by both Artemis and me. Nothing was left in us but the incest we were having, on the account that we were technically cousins because her father was Zeus and mine was Poseidon, and they were brothers to each other.

"Well you started this. You threatened to kill me while I was defenseless and without even letting me have an explanation. I'd say this'd make us even. And if not, it at least starts the process of making us even." I answered.

"Oh really?" Artemis asked with a sinister smirk on her face and right before I could returned the smirk, she slapped me across the face.

Like everything else in this moment, the slap only got me jolted with more life instead of pain. I'd say this was molding me into an entirely new person. With the slap she sent to my face, I lifted us up and moved us onto the mattress of mine, which was still sitting on the floor, and laid her down with me on top of her and still inside of her. I never stopped pounding inside her or removed myself from her the entire time. Laying her on her back, I moved her legs again. Her right leg I moved up to hang right above her. Her left leg I moved out to reach out to the left side of her. I guess you could say I made her legs stretch out like an "L". With her in this position and me leaning down onto her, making me witness how surprisingly flexible Artemis was, I was finally able to fully bury myself inside her and break her cherry. I almost forgot that this was our first time with how it seemed Artemis really loved how rough it was and seemed to crave the pain.

"OH FUCK! OH CHAOS, PERCY! IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO MUCH! BUT I WANT MORE! I NEED MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" Artemis screeched as she started to claw on my back.

Her nails probably weren't gonna end up opening my skin at all, but they definitely were gonna leave some more marks on me. Meanwhile, she was on the verge of experiencing her first orgasm. Me, I probably should be on the same page by now, but I wasn't quite yet. Despite that though, I was finally able to fully pound inside of her, so that's when I started to pick up the pace. I was awfully surprised that I was still able to go on. I guess her hitting me and everything actually was filling me with a lot more jolly than what I usually have from other things. Artemis was just driving me right over the edge of a very steep cliff and I was on the verge of falling down with a splat.

"OH YES! THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE! OH, OH CHAOS! I THINK I'M GONNA . . . I'M GONNA . . . OH! OH! OH CHAOS! FUCK!" Artemis screeched as she reached her climax.

I didn't bother to stop. I just kept going with how I still didn't reach my orgasm yet. But with how it seemed I was on the verge of using up all of my energy, I couldn't help but begin to slow down a little. Artemis, seeming to sense this, or rather feel it, whichever you prefer to look at it as, wrapped her legs around me. Then, without disconnecting our union, judo flipped us so I was on my back on the mattress with Artemis now on top of me. Having herself on top of me, she started to ride me, bouncing up and down on me at a faster pace I was going earlier. I was kinda surprised how she was able to catch me by surprise like that. I was also kinda surprised she was able to still move at all from all the pounding. But I had no reason to complain. So placing on of her hands against the wall and the other grabbing one of the legs of my bed, she started bouncing up and down on me. She still had her left leg wrapped around my waist while the other was placed next to my head and used to help her arms move herself up and down on me.

"Now this is more like it, having an Olympian do their own work instead of relying on us demigods to do it for them." I commented as I turned my head to start kissing, biting, sucking, and licking her leg, ankle, and the top of her foot.

"OH, YOU ARE A VERY DEFIANT LITTLE BOY, AREN'T YOU!" Artemis stated as she seemed to start going even faster as I started leaving my marks on her.

"Yep." I responded as I began to also fondle with her tits again.

Artemis just kept bouncing and seemed to get a little faster somehow until she finally got what she wanted. She was able to trigger my orgasm. It didn't stay in though, since some of it ended up splattering on, around, and away from us. Artemis heaved for breath again as she supported herself as best as she possibly could. Looking around us, it was clear the place was an even bigger mess than before. I had no idea how I was gonna be able to clean this up before anyone finds the cabin in this state. Our climaxes were all over us and the mattress was drenched in them. I also noticed there was quite a lot of blood and ichor with the climaxes to. Looking down, I saw there was still even some blood and ichor dripping out of Artemis and sliding down apparently a part of my cock that lost a small part of it's skin. Looking up, I saw that Artemis actually had a tear slip from her eyes. I moved up, despite how tired and cramped up I was, to brush the tear off with my thumb. She just looked down at me before moving herself to lay on top of me and bring me in for more kisses. Only these were completely gentle and easy. We both seemed to be completely drained from losing our virginities.

"So this is what it feels like to be loved." Artemis stated.

"I suppose so. This kind of love is completely new to me to really, so I can't quite say for certain. But I'd say it's a great feeling." I said as I began to comb my fingers in her long fiery red hair.

Artemis just took a minute to look at me before that normal look turned into a look filled with love and care.

"You were right, you know." Artemis said, moving so there was no space whatsoever between our bodies.

"About what?" I asked.

"It is better to love at least once rather than not love at all." Artemis answered.

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around her to hold her. Artemis followed right away. Though it unfortunately didn't really last. It came to an end when there was a knock on the door.

"Percy, what's going on in there?" The voice of Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, seriously Perce, what's up with you tonight?" The voice of Grover asked.

"Oh great." I muttered to myself.

"I got it." Artemis said as she slowly got up.

We both moaned in disappointment that we had to break our union, but we had to for the sake of not being discovered. Not tonight at least. Artemis had trouble getting up and standing up. And as if that wasn't hard enough for her, trying to walk to the door as normally as possible was even harder. I tried to get up, but my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't even keep my balance for more than a few seconds. That just left Artemis to deal with Annabeth and Grover on her own. It was probably better that way. If it was me instead, I probably would've accidently blown our cover. And if it were the both of us answering the door, the sight of us would've been more than enough to give us away. So when Artemis got to the door, she just snapped her fingers to unlock it. Once it was unlocked, she opened the door, but only slightly. Slightly enough that they would be able to see her face, but the rest of her was still hidden from them behind the door. It was a good thing that there wasn't any blood, ichor, or cum on her face, otherwise this would've been most likely impossible.

"Hello?" Artemis answered the door.

"Lady Artemis?" Annabeth asked shocked and confused.

"Lady Artemis." Grover stated in an awe and amazed voice.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" Artemis asked.

"What are you doing in Percy's cabin? Why aren't you in your own cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm a goddess. Is there a problem with me being somewhere I'm not usually at?" Artemis asked in a challenging tone.

"No, not at all Lady Artemis. A goddess like yourself is more than free to do as you please." Grover said.

"Good answer satyr." Artemis replied.

I could picture Grover on the verge of drooling like a complete idiot.

"But what reason could you have to be in the Poseidon cabin? Why be in Percy's cabin? It seems a little odd that a goddess would show up to someone else's place, unannounced." Annabeth pressed on.

"If you must know, Percy was trying to improve on his archery. When he saved my life from Atlas and proved to be the complete opposite of what I always tell my girls to avoid, I figured the least I could do was promise him a favor. All he would have to do was name it. He cashed in that offer at the beginning of the summer and asked that I help him become a better archer. As great as he is with a sword, he has a lot to learn with archery." Artemis stated as if it were a simple fact with a roll of her eyes.

"That makes sense." Grover said.

"When did that happen? And why in Percy's cabin? I don't ever recall Percy practicing archery." Annabeth pressed.

"He wanted to keep his lessons private. He wanted it to be a secret between us and didn't want anyone finding out until he was ready." Artemis answered.

"Makes sense Annabeth. You know how Percy usually is on most occasions, keeping to himself and all." Grover offered.

"I'm still suspicious on the whole deal here. Something isn't right." Annabeth stated.

"You dare question a goddess Annabeth Chase?" Artemis demanded.

I could picture Annabeth finally backing down at that point. With how she's all about the smart choices and shit, Artemis had her backed into the corner.

"No." Annabeth sighed.

"Good. Now both of you, leave now, or else." Artemis demanded.

"Yes Lady Artemis." Annabeth and Grover responded with a bow and then headed off.

After that, Artemis just closed the door and locked it back up with another snap of her fingers. Then, while still having trouble, made her way back over to me, who was still lying on the mattress.

"Nicely done. Though I can't help but worry where this all may end up leading to later." I commented.

"It is what it is." Artemis said as she laid back down and cuddled herself to my side.

I brought my arms around her to hold her close to me, which she responded in doing the same. It didn't take long for the two of us to pass out and fall asleep. When I woke up, I felt that I recovered most of my strength, but was still a little tired and cramped up from last night. I was expecting to find Artemis here with me, only to be disappointed to find that I was alone. But what shocked was the cabin was completely back to normal. Everything was back to the way it was. It was as if what happened last night never happened. I was so shocked and thinking so much that it was all just a crazy dream, that I almost didn't see there was a note on the opposite side of my bed. I grabbed it and read what it had to say.

 _Dear Percy, sorry that you won't find me with you when you wake up, but with me being a goddess, I'm afraid I can't ignore duty calls. I left camp to rejoin with the Hunt and to take my new recruits to their new home and family. It'll be different and interesting with how they'll find out about last night. Yes, I'm afraid they have to know. It's something that concerns them in a way, Percy. Plus, even though none of them know the reason behind it, they all are perfectly well aware of how stressful and upset I've been as well as a little different I've acted lately. Coming back to them with all that stress gone and replaced with joy and happiness will get them all suspicious and tower me with question. They have to know. Don't worry though Percy. I'll be sure they all understand that it wasn't you who took advantage of me, but rather me who took advantage over you. Which technically is true from a certain point of view. I won't leave a single detail out. And unless they want to be banished from the Hunt, they won't say or do anything to threaten you. As for others finding or not finding out, I'll let you decide on that matter. Good luck with school. And don't worry about our distance apart. We'll be seeing each other again, and I definitely do intend to relive our first night together and more. Be ready for me when I come for you. Your lover, Artemis._

This was the start of one hell of a ride.

-Line Break-

It was me returning from my first week of being a freshman in high school. Today was only the end of the first week of high school, and I was already able to see it for what it was, bullshit. It was absolute bullshit. As if there was any other way to describe it as. The cafeteria there is called the "Nutrition Center", even though the only food they give us is whatever they throw in the freezer for a month or two and do nothing but heat up. They don't really cook anything, it's all just heated up. And most of what they serve us is filled with nothing but calories, carbs, and fat. People wear their leather jackets, even when it's like 98 degrees out. And why do they even give leather jackets to people who are in marching band? Those jackets are really supposed to be for people who play sports. Marching band might technically be exercise with how you get to work out your arms, hands, and fingers a little, but it ain't a sport. Everyone knows that. They might as well have everyone who's in marching band write _I'm desperate for attention_ right in the middle of their foreheads instead. First week of school and I'm already being driven crazy about it. I was just so relieved to finally be able to come home and get away from school for the weekend.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I called out as I entered the apartment.

I sat my things down on a chair in the kitchen just to put it somewhere. I was expecting to either find mom in the kitchen baking something, or to hear her voice saying she was in her bedroom, or something like that. Though I didn't see or hear anything from my mom. She was nowhere in sight. And it felt like it was too quiet for her to be here to.

"Mom, you home?" I called out.

Still nothing. I looked around to see if I could find any trace of her. The only thing that I was able to find that was out of the ordinary was a small piece of paper on the other side of the table. I went over to look at it, hoping it was a note from mom saying she was just at the grocery store or something. Again though, I didn't get what I thought it was. All the piece of paper had on it were two words. Two words that really confused me. _Find me._ This was so unlike my mom. It made me feel like something was not right, or at least something was going on that I was somehow missing. I was a little worried for a second that maybe mom was in trouble. But with how everything was as it was left as and there were no signs of any conflict in my home, I was able to brush those worries away. If something bad did happen, I'm pretty sure I'd know right away. I may not be too bright and below average intelligence for people my age, but I know trouble when I see it. It's part of the whole being trained as a demigod thing. So I just started searching for her to find out what this was all about. I looked all over the first floor of the apartment but found no sign or trace of her. So I went upstairs to the second floor to look for her. I was expecting to find her in her bedroom, but still didn't find her. That pretty much left me with one other option and that was my bedroom. I had no idea why she'd be in my bedroom right now, but it was the only place left to search here. I went in my bedroom, expecting and hoping to find mom there. I definitely found someone standing in my room, but it wasn't my mom. Her back was facing me so I didn't see her face, but I didn't need to see her face to know who it was. I'd recognize that long fiery red hair, that smell of nature, and the presence of that goddess anywhere.

"Artemis?" I asked shocked.

"Hello Percy Jackson." Artemis said as she slowly turned so she was facing me in a sexy pose.

As if her being in my home wasn't shocking enough, the sight of her in front of me made my jaw drop. She was wearing a lace corset that was the same color as her hair, that hugged her body like another layer of skin, and that really showed off a lot of her cleavage. She also had on knee length black leather high heel boots. One of them had a riding crop in it. Even though it was mostly hidden, I could tell that it was a riding crop by the handle of the object, which was hanging out of the boot despite how the rest of the object was in the boot with her leg, and by the way she was dressed. And the last thing she had on was a black rhinestone G string thong. If you don't know what that is, it basically a thong that only covers a woman's vagina and her ass crack, but not her ass cheeks or anything else. Long story short, she was goddamn intoxicating.

"You like what you see?" Artemis asked seductively, slowly tracing a finger from the bottom to the top and then back down to the bottom of her corset.

I'm pretty sure she just reduced me to how Grover is whenever he sees a girl he's instantly attracted to. I couldn't say a single word. I could make noises, but nothing that made any sense or indicated anything important. If the sight in front of me doesn't make me look and sound like a drooling ass, then I don't know what does.

"Well good. Nice to see my first time is a complete success." Artemis said as she slowly and seductively began making her way towards me.

For a goddess that isn't Aphrodite, Artemis was breathtaking. And to think Aphrodite once said to me that Artemis wasn't beautiful and a hopeless cause. Not beautiful and hopeless my ass. This woman was head over heels gorgeous. You'd think with how I already saw her naked, this wouldn't really affect me like this. But it did anyways. I could feel like I was being burned to the stake when Artemis was in reaching distance. She gently grabbed my face with her hands and started to gently kiss me. I responded as best as I could, but I was just reduced to muss with how she was dressed right now. It was when she reached for my now aching erection and wrapped a leg around me to close all the distance that I was completely stunned where I stood. I was even more shocked to find that she was actually wearing perfume and I could taste lip-gloss on her lips. I had no idea what it was that I was smelling or tasting from her, but it was really good.

"Apricots. Very rare and very uncommon fruit in the United States with it being a foreign fruit that's been given the name _Forbidden Fruit_." Artemis said as she continued her mischief in planting teasing kisses as well as lolling her tongue out to lick inside and outside my mouth.

The thing I ended up thinking of when she said that was the story of Adam and Eve. Being God's first human creations, they were the original man and woman. Originally, they were faithful to God, until the day came where the original sin temptation was born. Satan came before them in the shape of a serpent and told them to do what God strictly told them never to do. Which was eat the Forbidden Fruit from the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. Eve gave in to temptation right away. Adam resisted the temptation at first and was able to continue to do so until Eve seduced him into joining her to do it by sexually throwing herself at Adam. And it was because of them that the human race was practically reduced to being reckless savages and wild beasts. Having that story in mind and Artemis' lip-gloss and perfume, I had a feeling there was a certain point of interest and specific theme going on right now. That Artemis was being a Greek form of Eve and was turning me into her Greek form of Adam.

"Does this mean you're my forbidden fruit? That you've become my Eve and you intend to make me your Adam?" I asked, being able to find my voice a little, but not quite completely or even a lot quite frankly with how she was still hovering me over the edge of a very steep cliff.

"Oh, how I love how quickly you got that." Artemis commented, continuing her assault on my lips.

I was still glued to where I was standing, but I felt a little more of the numbness I felt disappear so I could feel some my energy return to me.

"I made arrangements for your mom to have a special night out with her boyfriend Paul Blofis. They'll be out of the place until sometime tomorrow. I told her that I came here to ask for your help so my hunters can learn how to rely on more than just their archery skills in battle. And that on the account that many at camp call you the best swordsman ever, what better choice than you. She said it was fine as long as I made sure you'd come home in one piece. I thanked her and made reservations at one of those 5-star restaurants and a 5-star hotel for her and Paul Blofis tonight. So we have your place all to ourselves." Artemis explained to me.

"Wow. I never would've thought that you could be so full of mischief." I commented, finally being able to find the strength to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Believe me Percy Jackson." Artemis started in a seductive tone as she moved my hands to grope her ass.

"You've seen nothing yet." Artemis continued in a promising tone as she then jumped up so I was carrying her by her ass and she was supporting herself by having her arms and legs wrapped around me.

"Now take me to your bed." Artemis finished in a commanding voice.

I followed along quickly and brought her to my bed. I gently laid us down. Her on the bed so I could be on top of her. We started kissing passionately but slowly. I kinda wanted to savor this, her dressing intoxicatingly up for me, for a while. She didn't seem to be in any rush though, so I was fairly certain there wasn't any reason for us to rush. Plus, Artemis already got mom and Paul out until tomorrow, so we were safe. So we just took our time to gently kiss and softly let our hands roam each other's bodies. Eventually though, I ended up wanting to get her out of that outfit so we could fuck. So I slowly scooped her in my arms and slowly turned us over so she was on top of me now. I would've went straight to undressing her, if she didn't grab my hands and move them above us. The kissing continued until I her a click. That's when I broke the kiss to see Artemis having a playful devious smirk on her face. Looking up, I saw that she had somehow gotten my hands handcuffed to my bed.

"I'm handcuffed to my bed." I simply stated.

"Yes, you are." Artemis simply replied.

"Any particular reason why?" I asked.

"Today is a day for punishment." Artemis answered.

"Punishment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You were a naughty boy a few weeks ago Percy. You took advantage and defiled a goddess, and a maiden goddess no less. You broke my vow of maidenhood Percy. And for that, you must be punished." Artemis explained, bringing her riding crop out and hitting me in the stomach and sending a jolt of energy in me.

"Well in my defense, you didn't really seem to mind at all. As a matter of fact, you seemed to enjoy every single second of being defiled. And it's not like you couldn't stop me. You could've simply stopped me by defending yourself." I replied, earning another strike from her riding crop.

"Perhaps, if you didn't do such an amazing job at distracting me. But now I'm not distracted and now it's time for you to be disciplined." Artemis stated, getting up in a sitting position and moved down to my pants.

She undid my pants and then slid them as well as my boxers down to reveal my erection. She had a teasing smirk on her face as she slowly lolled her tongue out and brushed it up my shaft. For a brand new sensation, it felt pretty damn good. My breaths started to become raspy as my fists rapidly clenching in and out. I would've thrown my hands at her if my hands weren't handcuffed. It was no different when she brushed the bottom part of her tongue down my shaft. Then she went back up to the head and bit down on it. I gasped and my entire body tensed up at this. She just laughed with a wicked smile on as she held my tip with her teeth and started flicking her tongue back and forth on it. She was torturing me and enjoying every single second of it. After God knows how long of this, Artemis eventually went down on my shaft and slowly started sucking me off. The way her mouth felt on my erection and how she was wrapping her tongue around it was making me a trembling wreck. I had no idea where a former virgin goddess could learn all of this. It was all mind-blowing. She kept sucking until my orgasm triggered and I filled her mouth with my seed. Still sucking, she slowly moved up from my erection and gave one last sloppy kiss to my tip. Then she brought her attention back to me.

"So, turns out you aren't just a bad boy after all. Looks like you can be a good boy after all." Artemis said as she slowly moved towards me.

"And yet you're still nothing but a bad girl." I commented through my rasp breaths.

"Oh really? You think I'm a bad girl?" Artemis asked.

"I know you are." I stated.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't say that, but I guess I'll have to try to change how you think of me." Artemis stated with that devious smirk of hers.

"Well, you can try if you want. But I'm not really that easy to persuade. So I hope you have a very good motive -" I started, only to interrupted by a certain goddess silencing me by sitting on my face.

"Silence and put that mouth of yours to better use." Artemis commanded, grinding herself against my face.

I didn't know when or how she got her thong off. I had no idea how I missed that. I guess I was really being distracted right now.

"I'm the goddess and I call the shots here. And you, you might be the best compared to all other demigods. But compared to a goddess like myself, you're just a lowlife demigod. So that means you're the one following and obeying what I say." Artemis said with authority.

I wasn't in a position to argue, and with how I was still being restrained, I could only obey. So I just went with eating her out. Artemis meanwhile was simply gently grinding and humping on me. It was only to add more vibe to the pleasure for her, I guess. I didn't mind though, especially with how it gave me a very up-close view of that delicious looking ass of hers, the way it shook and twerk was so hot, it kept me hard even though I already had my orgasm. It looked like a perfect balance of muscle and fat, and I was just aching to get my hands on it.

"You like what you see?" Artemis asked, clenching her ass cheeks together over and over again.

I couldn't say anything since no word would end up being heard, only muffled sounds. Plus, I was still eating her out. So I just nodded my head yes as best as I could.

"If so, then you'll really love what comes next." Artemis said as she pulled something out of one of her boots.

The item she pulled out, she put next to me for a minute so I could see what it was. The item was a small bottle of apricot body oil. My eyes widened really big.

'Oh boy.' I thought to myself.

She then took it back to open the bottle and slowly poured some drops on her ass. It was only a few drops and I could already smell the scent of the forbidden fruit from it, and it was making my arms shake violently. Artemis just continued to smirk at my reaction as she smeared the oil all over her ass and got some drops in between her thighs and in and around her vagina. With how she was still sitting on my face, I was already getting the smell and taste all over my face. The way Artemis was dominating me so easily turned me on but at the same time, had me gathering quite a bit of pent up frustration.

"To end your punishment, all you got to do is be a good boy." Artemis said with another strike with her riding crop.

'Oh, you are so gonna get it when I'm free.' I thought to myself, felling the jolt again and started getting rougher with her.

"Ooh, that's good. Keep it up Percy. You're doing so good." Artemis panted, leaning her arms down on me for support.

I could tell she was really enjoying herself, a lot. I would be to if I wasn't being restrained like this. I was definitely getting back at her the second I was free from these handcuffs, and I already had a very devious idea on how to do it. First thing I had to do was get her to have her climax so I can get her off of me and make my move. So I started adding some sucking and biting down on her.

"Oh Chaos! Oh, . . . oh, Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Artemis exclaimed, finally reaching for her orgasm.

As she tried to collect herself, I was finally able to break free from my handcuffs and was able to take her by surprise. I broke free and then tackled her down so I had her pinned down.

"What the, . . . But how?" Artemis asked shocked.

"My turn." I simply replied, not answering her question and having her on her hands and knees.

"What do you think you're – OH FUCK!" Artemis went when I rammed myself in her ass.

She wanted to teach me discipline, well she could've done that in any way that didn't involved restraining me like that. But she did anyways, and I had every intention of getting back at her for it. I didn't even bother giving her time to adjust to this new penetration. I just rammed my whole length inside her and pounded her like a mad dog.

"OH MY FUCKING CHAOS!" Artemis screamed and was thrashing her head back and forth.

I had a strong feeling that despite how it was gonna hurt a lot at first, she'd still crave it and want more. The reason why this was my way of getting back at her? I already took away two of her virginities. This was the one I haven't taken yet, and I was gonna take it as rough as I did the other two. I removed her corset to set her tits free. Throwing the corset aside, I moved to grope her tits as I continued to take her anal virginity away, doggystyle.

"OH CHAOS, PERCY! OH CHAOS! MORE! I WANT MORE!" Artemis screeched.

It kept going like this for probably a good half hour or so. I didn't know for sure since I had no watch or clock on me. But it went on and on until I was able to trigger my orgasm and filled her ass with my seed. Then testing a little theory with my powers of water and other liquids, I willed for my seed to slither out of Artemis' asshole like a snake and slither inside of her pussy.

"OH CHAOS, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Artemis said with clenched teeth and clenching the bedsheets with her fists, which were again turning white.

Catching my breath, I slowly slid out of her and drop down on the bed. I removed all of my clothes since Artemis never really removed them. She only slid my pants and underwear down to my knees but didn't bother to take them off. So I was left to take them off now. The only thing Artemis had left on were her boots, so I slid those off to. Tossing all our clothes to a pile, I thought in spite of the roughness we threw at each other, I could let that go for today and be gentle for the rest of today and tonight. Which is why I decided to offer some tender to her ass. It was pretty red and raw from my assault. So I offered some sloppy kisses, gentle kisses, and tongue kisses to her cheeks and hole. Artemis moaned as I worshipped her ass. The gropes and squeezes I made sure to be gentle as well. She took quite a lot at once, so I was willing to cut her a little slack. Once I felt like her ass got as much tender and love for it to feel as much better as it could, I slowly moved forward, tracing my tongue up her back and all the way to her neck. Once Artemis felt me right on top of her, she raised herself a little and turned her head to kiss me. I rotated her so she was laying on her back instead of her front to kiss her properly.

"I thought your punishment would help you see that I was the one in charge here." Artemis whispered in between kisses.

"How about we be equals." I offered.

"Equals?" Artemis asked.

"We be equal and promise to just satisfy our sexual desires, and we'll call it even from here on out." I explained.

"Okay." Artemis agreed with a very big smile and kissed me again.

From that evening on, it was more sex, but we kept it gentle. Except for when I was sucking on her tits. I ended up having a little too much fun than what I intended with them. Not that Artemis minded at all. She said every time we moved to a new position that while the foreplay felt great, she preferred the sex, wild, uncontrolled, and rough. When night came, we just held each other in each other's arms with her on top of me, and we just did nothing but enjoy the view of the night and city outside my window. Artemis made sure to keep me inside of her though.

"That was wonderful." Artemis whispered.

"Yeah, definitely relieves me from how shitty high school is." I commented.

Artemis just looked out the window for a minute before she spoke again.

"Percy?" Artemis started.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What are we?" Artemis asked.

"Well considering everything between us, I'd say we're every intimate lovers." I answered.

It may have happened between us only twice so far, but I'd be surprised if it actually didn't happen any more times. Especially with how I knew how Artemis felt about me. And I was pretty sure I was already able to easily return the favor. Artemis placed a kiss om my chest at my answer before going back to cuddling with me.

"I love you Artemis." I said, tightening my hold over a little.

"I love you to Percy." Artemis responded the exact same way.

"Promise me we'll be together no matter what." Artemis requested.

"No matter what." I promised.

"Promise me you won't let Annabeth come between us." Artemis requested.

"What does Annabeth have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"She likes you Percy. And I don't mean as just a friend, but as in romantically attracted, likes you." Artemis stated.

"Oh great." I sourly mumbled with a disappointed sigh.

"She may be able to hide it from you, but not from me. It was clear to me on Olympus. Because it was the same for me. You risked your life and everything to save the both of us. And believe it or not, I saw that both of us had begun to fall for you. Annabeth was able to hide and fight it, but I didn't. I gave in because it all happened to me so fast, that I just couldn't hold it back." Artemis explained.

"Well, be that as it may, my heart already belongs to only one of you two, and that's you. Annabeth can try, but I'm already taken." I said with determination.

Artemis moved up so she could kiss me and then look lovingly at me.

"I will never let you go Percy." Artemis said.

"There will never be any need to." I replied.

Artemis smiled and kissed me again before placing her head on mine and we fell asleep. This time, I did wake up with her still with me. She stayed until mom and Paul got home. She thought she'd stay to thank my mom for letting me help her hunters find new methods of training and fighting for the upcoming war. After that, all the sneaking about started with our affair. And I don't think Artemis and I could've gotten any wilder. Ever since we started our affair, things between us have been getting all the more serious and literal between us. I was even seeing a lot of her gentle and playful side even. I never would've thought Artemis had that side to her. Just goes to show you, never make an official assumption about someone until you meet them completely. It went like that throughout the entire first semester of my freshman year. I was hoping it would be the same for my second semester, but when New Year's Day came, Artemis said something came up that had to be taken care of. She wouldn't say what though. Only that it was something big and she needed to attend to it. She said I'd be able to help, but only when she was ready for it though. I was still lost, but for the sake of not getting in an argument with the woman I love, I just left it at that and told her that I'll be waiting for her. She thanked me for being understanding and that she to awaited the next time she and I meet.

-Line Break-

The war was over, and we had won. Kronos was stopped, and I was actually still alive. I was surprised because I thought I was as good as dead because of this prophecy. But I was still alive and both Olympus and the mortal world were safe from Kronos. I was in just in such a happy mood. And I was able to get the Olympians to finally stop being a bunch of lazy asses and to start acknowledging their kids. I felt pretty proud of myself as I just sat at the Poseidon table, enjoying the victory my friends and I have won for ourselves.

"Guess who?" A voice I knew all too well asked as her hands covered my eyes from behind.

"Hm, well, with how I can't get the smell of apricots out of my system around a certain woman I know, I'm gonna guess my Eve, Artemis." I playfully guessed.

"*playfully gasps* He knows me so well." Artemis said.

I just snickered and turned myself around to kiss Artemis, which she was more than happy to return for me. I was so happy to finally see her at a time that I didn't have to restrain myself from holding her in my arms again. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Annabeth hiding behind a tree, spying on us, but I couldn't tell for sure. Either way though, I didn't really care. I just wanted Artemis back.

"Congratulations in assuring our victory." Artemis said, rubbing her nose against mine.

"Well everyone helped." I replied.

We just stayed like this for a few minutes, doing nothing but being in each other's arms and lovingly rub our heads against each other. Neither one of us could get our goofy smiles off our faces. We were both just way too damn happy to even try. Plus, I don't know about her. But after everything I went through, I was really in need of some relief.

"Shall we head to my cabin?" I offered.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you, and it's very important, so it can't wait at all." Artemis answered.

"Okay." I said, not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Percy, I know you don't want to be a god with how you refused godhood. But I need you. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I want us to be together forever." Artemis started.

To be honest, I didn't really think about that when I turned down godhood. I just turned it down because I wanted to use the opportunity for other demigods out there. I didn't even take a second to think about what Artemis might think on the matter or how my choice could possibly affect her.

"We'll be together for as long as I live. I promise." I promised.

"Percy, you don't understand." Artemis said looking at me in a serious tone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

Artemis just took my hand and began to lead me away from the Poseidon table.

"Artemis?" I asked confused.

"There's something you need to know." Artemis said as she just kept taking me wherever she was taking me to.

We just kept walking until I saw that Artemis was taking me over to her cabin. When we got there, she reached for the doorknob. But before she opened the door, she looked back me. By the look on her face, she seemed unsure about something. It kinda worried me for her. So I gave her hand that I was still holding a reassuring squeeze and gave a reassuring smile. I was letting her know that despite how I didn't know what this was about exactly, I was here for her. She seemed to catch the message. She took a deep breath and opened the door and lead me inside the cabin.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Look." Artemis simply replied, gesturing to one of the beds.

I looked over to it, and only saw a small bump in the bed. I went over to get a better look. Looking up closely, I saw there was something under the blanket. I grabbed the blanket and slowly move it down, revealing a little baby. I was so shocked to see that there was a baby here. I then turned my direction back at Artemis, and she had a tear-filled smile on.

"You remember when I said something came up? Well, this is it. We have a baby." Artemis explained.

I looked back at the baby as it began to wake up. It woke up revealing a deep shade of green eyes. I'd say they were emerald green eyes with the way they seemed to shine. It had a small thing of black hair on its head as well. It looked at me and let out a big gurgled filled smile.

"We have a baby." I stated while feeling like I was on the verge of tears myself.

Artemis walked up to stand right beside me and brought herself to me with a wrap of her arms.

"We have a baby girl." Artemis added.

"We're parents?" I asked as the little thing grabbed a hold of my finger.

"I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, because I knew you'd be just as overjoyed as I was that we were gonna have a baby. But like everyone else, I was afraid of the prophecy. I was afraid that I would lose you. I was afraid you'd die, and I just didn't think you would want to die, knowing you weren't gonna be around to raise our little girl. I didn't want you to die while suffering the burden of knowing you had a child you'd be forced to leave. I'm sorry I hid my pregnancy from you like how I did everyone else outside of the Hunt. I was just trying to protect you both." Artemis explained as she leaned her head against me and tightly wrapped her arms around me.

While the little girl continued to hold my finger and gurgle, I started rubbing my thumb on her little hand, which made her hold my finger close to her.

"Her name?" I asked.

"I gave her the name Callidora." Artemis answered, bringing her hand down to rub our daughter's belly.

"Callidora. Beautiful gift. A gift of beauty." I stated, referring to the meaning of the name.

"But I only chose that for her middle name. I haven't given her a first name yet. I thought that her father should give her the first name." Artemis said, turning her direction to me.

I took a second to look at her, and then turned my direction back to my daughter. The thing I really thought was cute about her was how her eyes were. They were a dark green like emeralds, yet the shined and glowed bright like stars, just like her mother's eyes. With how I always viewed Artemis as my moon as I did my Eve, I couldn't help but think of this little girl as our star. And that's what made a name for her click to me.

"Astraia." I said.

"Astraia. A bright star." Artemis stated.

"Astraia Callidora Jackson. Our beautiful gift and a bright new star." I confirmed.

"Astraia Callidora Jackson." Artemis repeated, wiping tears from her eyes.

Astraia meanwhile just continued to gurgle and make other happy baby noises.

"This is what I mean Percy. What we had before was so strong as it was. But now it's even stronger. We have a child." Artemis started as she stared at Astraia, before turning to look at me.

"And I don't want our child growing up without her daddy. I don't want for her or I to lose you. Astraia needs her daddy. And I don't want you to leave me. I can't possibly go on without you. I love too much Percy. I need you." Artemis said through tears and brought me in for a love filled kiss.

Our tears dripped down to our lips as we kissed, making us taste a little salt in this kiss we shared. But that wasn't important to us at all. Artemis and I only cared about our now forming family right now. Astraia meanwhile just continued to hold my finger and make nothing but baby noises. She had no idea what was going on really, but in her case, it didn't really matter with how she was just a baby. Breaking our kiss and looking at each other, Artemis and I both knew what we wanted. For me at least, it was all a matter of how to do it.

"What can we do? How can we go on without time being against us?" I asked.

"I want to make you my guardian." Artemis answered.

"Your guardian?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to make you "The Guardian of the Hunt". You would be immortal without being a god. You wouldn't have to do anything out of the ordinary in the Hunt, except for love me and our child. You'd probably have to help in training and protecting the girls a little. But all I want is for you to be with me forever, to not have to leave because of death, and to raise our family with me." Artemis explained.

I still wasn't really too fond on the thought of living forever. Others might find it as a privilege, but not me. But I didn't know how I could say no, now knowing that the affair I had with a goddess resulted in us having a baby, who, if wasn't a goddess, was obviously immortal at least, and 3/4 a goddess. Artemis didn't clarify she was immortal, but in all honestly, she doesn't need to. The fact that who her parents are was more than enough. I couldn't possibly say no, even if I actually wanted to. So I picked up my daughter and held her in my arms. She was just squealing with delight at the attention she was getting.

"It goes against my better instincts really. But for the sake of my child and the woman I love, I accept." I said.

Artemis grabbed my head with her hands and brought me in for a heated kiss. I was a little worried we were crushing Astraia a little, but she didn't seem to mind being in her parents' embrace, especially with how she was pulling on a handful of her mother's hair.

"Thank you Percy. I don't think I could be any happier." Artemis cried as she took Astraia in her arms.

"I would have to disagree. I'll be your guardian. But on one condition." I said.

"Name it." Artemis requested.

I got out a box I bought about a month ago. It seemed a little weird, but with Artemis not being around since New Year's, I eventually realized just how much she truly meant to me. So that was why I made a decision. One I'm still a little worried to ask on what her answer might be. But there was no other woman I would ever ask this question to. So I opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a sparkling diamond on it.

"Percy. . . ." Artemis gasped.

"Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, will you marry me." I asked.

Artemis took a few seconds looking at the rings before looking back at me with even more tears falling down her face. Some of them fell on Astraia, though she didn't seemed bothered at all since she seemed to be trying to catch the tears as they fell off her mother's face and try to look for them again as they fall on her and/or the blanket she's covered in.

"Yes. Yes Percy Jackson. I would love nothing more than to marry you and be your wife." Artemis cried, coming into my arms to be held, which I was more than eager to accept.

Once we broke our family hug, I placed the ring on Artemis' finger and held her hand in mine. I wrapped my other arm around her and Astraia. Astraia, still playing with a handful of her mother's hair, leaned in a little so she was laying against both of her parent's arms and shoulders.

"Come on. We have many plans to arrange." Artemis said, teleporting us away, and allowing us to start a brand-new chapter of our lives, and our relationship.

I knew I was gonna have some serious explaining to all of my family and friends, but I was gonna worry about all of that later. At the current moment, focusing on my future with my future wife and baby girl was far more important.

 **Well, this ended up being longer and more detailed than what I originally planned, but oh well. More for you all to read and enjoy either way. To let you all know, not the whole thing, but a lot of this was inspired to me by the movie "Mr. and Mrs. Smith". The movie made back in 2005, starred by Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. With what quite a number of people have done with Percy x Artemis lemons, I thought the one scene of them fighting and then screwing with each other as a way of saying I'm sorry could work out a lot for a Percy x Artemis (Pertemis) one-shot, with a few hints of "Dragon Ball" and "300: Rise of an Empire" in it. Sorry for the long wait. I would've had it done sooner, but you know how life can be sometimes. Hope you all liked it, keep your eyes open for the next one-shot I write, and if you somehow haven't yet, be sure to check out the other two one-shots I wrote. "Gaia's True Love (Pecia)" and "Hera's Affair (Pera)". Oh, and another thing. I don't really know how anyone could ask me this when my username and username page should answer it for you. But no, I'm not a girl. I'm a guy. And to answer questions regarding the sex I write about, I've never had a girlfriend, still don't have one, never been in such situations before, or ever had any sexual activities before. I'm still single and I'm still a virgin. A lot of people have been throwing some unusual PMs at me lately, all involving the sex scenes I write and where they come from exactly. I just write whatever I'm able to think of and later on, post it online for my stories. I don't mean to sound rude about this, but all these questions are kinda getting on my nerves a little. Hope the answers are now loud and clear for everyone. I'd be kinda agitated if otherwise. Anyways, enjoy the current one-shots I've written, and keep your eyes peeled for future one-shots I write.**


End file.
